Nuestros pecados
by Luthien99
Summary: Jaime y Cersei no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos, estan dispuestos a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de estar juntos de todas las formas y maneras mundanalmente posibles. Pero sus pecados los condenara a ambos al eterno infierno. Escena entre Jaime y Cersei que se desarrolla durante la primera vez que deciden estar juntos, juntos.


**NUESTROS PECADOS**

 **Capítulo único**

—Te amo —dijo—, y no se que hacer para remediarlo.

Jamás había lamentado tanto unas palabras. Emergieron de su boca sin control, ajenas a sus deseos e ignorando el mandato sobre su propio cuerpo y acciones. Quiso saber a que se debía aquel afán por sorprenderla, quiso saber por qué dijo aquello y por qué lo lamentó tanto después. Aquellas palabras no eran más que el reflejo de su alma, y según los entendidos, esas son las únicas que tienen motivos para ser dichas. ¿Por que lamentarlo entonces?

No encontró respuesta en si mismo, tubo que mirarla a ella a los ojos para saber si lamentarse o no. Ella tenía la respuesta escondida en la comisura de sus labios; si se fruncían, si se tensaban, si sonrían y se expandían o si restaban quietos e inmóviles. La respuesta estaría detrás de la siguiente expresión que tomara forma en el rostro de su hermana, y Jaime quiso saber la respuesta, quiso saberla de inmediato, pues su corazón latía apresurado.

—¿No vas a responderme?

—Dime, hermano… ¿Cómo quieres que responda a eso?

—Sólo quiero saber lo que piensas —dijo Jaime.

—Lo diré pues —contestó ella—, pero no con palabras, ni frases, ni acertijos. Lo diré tal y como mi corazón dictamina, la única forma que se de demostrarte lo que siento. No con palabras, sino entregándote mi alma y mi cuerpo.

Aquella última palabra resonó con intensidad en la cabeza de Jaime, quien aturdido por la ardiente mirada de su hermana había perdido cualquier control que pudiera ejercer sobre su cuerpo. Cayó rendido de rodillas a sus pies, rodeó sus piernas con ambos brazos, apretó su cuerpo y recostó su cabeza en el bajo vientre de Cersei.

Ella correspondió el gesto y le abrazó la cabeza con las manos.

—Estamos condenados al infierno, Cersei.

—No importa el sitio, no importa el lugar —dijo ella—, siempre y cuando estemos juntos.

Jaime acarició las caderas de su hermana, frotando ambas manos contra la tela del su vestido. En sentir la suave fricción de las manos de Jaime, Cersei hizo que se levantara del suelo, quedando de pie frente a ella. Sus ojos se miraron durante unos segundos, evaluando, sopesando el riesgo de lo que podría suceder a continuación. Decidieron que no les importaban las consecuencias, que estaban dispuestos a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de estar juntos de todas las formas y maneras mundanalmente posibles.

—Vinimos juntos a este mundo y así es como debemos estar—dijo Cersei antes de que sus labios encontraran los de su hermano. Musitó aquellas palabras cerca de su boca, mezclando su aliento con la respiración entrecortada de Jaime, creando una tensión ardiente y feroz entre ambos que sólo podrían saciar enfrentándose a sus demonios—. Prométemelo, Jaime.

—Te lo prometo — susurró contra los labios de Cersei. Cogió a su hermana de la cintura, y arrimando su cuerpo al suyo, la beso en un acto reflejo puramente instintivo.

Con ambas manos, Jaime desgarró las faldas del vestido de Cersei, la despojó del brial escarlata y la tendió sobre el suelo de la alcoba. No corrían peligro de ser vistos resguardados allí dentro. Estaban amparados por la oscuridad de aquella habitación perdida en la gran Fortaleza Roja.

Jaime nunca había amado tanto a su hermana como aquella noche, en la que ambos habían sucumbido a los placeres de la carne. Las consecuencias de sus actos no les importaban, el desenfreno de la pasión los cejaba y les impedía ver más allá de lo que sus cuerpos deseaban. El instinto básico de unirse en una comunión tan espiritual como física, consumía el sentido común que ninguno de los dos pudiera tener en aquel momento.

—Hazme tuya.

—Ya eres mía. Siempre lo has sido.

Cuando Jaime la penetró, un mecanismo invisible se encendió. Sus vidas cambiarían radicalmente, todo lo que antes era, ya no lo sería. Y el infierno sería solo otro sitio en el que estar juntos después de la vida.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer,**

 **Lúthien.**


End file.
